pdmhorizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Flain VS Dark Super Silver
VS & DUEL! Flain LP 4000 Dark Super Silver LP 8000 Dark Super Shadow LP 8000 Dark Super Shadow:I'll go first! I draw! I summon Absorbing Kid from the Sky. When this card destroys a monster and sends it to the Graveyard as a result of battle, I can increase my Life Points by the Level of the destroyed monster x 300 points. I end my turn. Dark Super Silver:I draw! I summon Ancient Crimson Ape. GO, attack Flain directly. Flain:I summon Gagaga Gardna from my hand. I can summon this card when you attack me directly. AND, when this card is targeted, i can discard 1 card, and it cannot be destroyed in battle and i take no damage. Dark Super Silver:You are so lucky! I end my turn. Flain:I draw! I summon Cosmo Queen & Tri-Horned Dragon. I overlay my 2 monsters in order to build the Overlay Network, I Xyz Summon Number 22:Zombiestein. I activate the equip spell Axe of Despair. The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: I can Tribute 1 monster; I can place this card on the top of my Deck. I'm equipping it on Number 22. Number 22:Zombiestein ATK 4500 ↔ ATK 5500 Flain:Attack Absorbing Kid! Dark Super Shadow:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! LP 8000 - LP 3200 = LP 4800 Flain:I end my turn. Dark Super Silver:I draw! GO, attack Gagaga Gardna. Flain:UUUGGHH! LP 4000 - LP 1100 = LP 2900 Dark Super Silver:I end my turn. Dark Super Shadow:I draw! I summon 4-Starred Ladybug of Doom. I end my turn. Flain:I draw! GO, attack that Ladybug! Dark Super Shadow:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! LP 4800 - LP 4700 = LP 100 Flain:I end my turn. Dark Super Silver:I draw! I summon Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain. This card can attack you directly. If this card inflicts battle damage to you by a direct attack:I can Target 1 Attack Position monster you control;I can change that target to Defense Mode. Attack him directly! Flain:I summon Battle Fader. I can summon this card when you attack me directly, and it ends the battle. Dark Super Silver:IT DOES WHAT? I end my turn. Flain:I draw! GO, ATTACK BLACKWING! Dark Super Silver:AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! LP 8000 - LP 5000 = LP 3000 Flain:I end my turn. Dark Super Shadow:I draw! I summon Black Tyranno. I end my turn. Flain:I draw! GO, attack that dino. Dark Super Shadow:AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! LP 100 - LP 2900 = LP 0 Dark Super Silver:SHADOW!! FLAIN, I WILL DEFEAT YOU!! Flain:I'll defeat you first. I end my turn! Dark Super Silver:I draw! I summon Drill Barnacle. This card can attack you directly. Each time this card inflicts Battle Damage to you by a direct attack: This card gains 1000 ATK. Attack him! Flain:UUGGHH! LP 2900 - LP 300 = LP 2600 Drill Barnacle ATK 300 ↔ ATK 1300 Dark Super Silver:I end my turn. Flain:i draw! GO, attack it. Dark Super Silver:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! LP 3000 - LP 5200 = LP 0 Flain WIN Tails Doll:FLAIN!! Are you okay? Flain:Yep. I'm okay. To be continued..... Category:Mixels Articles Category:Mixels-Yu-Gi-Oh